masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Durvess
A race of avian bipeds, the Durvess are a fairly secretive species who have been operating on the interstellar stage since before the but have only been communicated with in 2186 CE. They have been branded as the embodiment of the for their vicious and cold-hearted behavior, replacing the as the poster children of that particular zone of the galaxy. The durvess have quickly spread through the entire galaxy, becoming a common sight on and down-right infesting the . Because of their disregard for laws or regulations, the durvess are unwelcome in Citadel-space and they've managed to make many enemies in lawless space. Biology The durvess are biologically similar to the in terms of genetic classification. The durvess are an avian race and have many traits of a predatory species. They have forward-facing eyes which have incredible vision in multiple levels of light and they have extremely powerful jaws which can easily crush bone and razor-sharp teeth that can even penetrate flesh. Needless to say, their talons on both their feet and hands seem capable of ripping flesh. Their slender bodies also seem to suggest that they are also capable of moving at high speeds. Durvess have two hearts in their chest cavities, a primary large one and a smaller secondary one, both of which pump hemocyanin through the body. They have adapted a form of bladder on their throats which emit a high-frequency signal, capable of being heard by other durvess at a fifty-mile radius. It is generally believed that because the durvess usually only grow to about five and a half feet and behave even more savagely than , they are too frail and unintelligent to be a threat to larger organisms but this is untrue. The durvess are slim but they have large muscles which are simply densely tightened around their bones, providing shock-absorbency and a hidden strength. Durvess are also very flexible creatures and it is very difficult to incapacitate them by way of dislocation. They are extremely intelligent and also have incredible instincts, making them tactically dangerous. Their intelligence is equal to that of the and they have a natural affinity toward technology like the . Their instincts are sharp and they have naturally mastered the art of strategy and pack-hunting. History The history of the durvess is one shrouded in mystery. They managed to develop interstellar flight in the early stages of the Citadel community with no assistance or even contact from the Citadel races. Over the course of 200 years, the durvess came to inhabit and control every star system within the Vangarian Wastes. Their species would find itself in civil wars constantly as unions were formed from colonial patches which became rivals of other unions. Infighting and the complete collapse of their empire was a threat that was surely inevitable, however in late-2186 the durvess were contacted by The Forsaken in which an alliance followed. In return for fighting for The Forsaken and helping it grow a new Collector army, the durvess would be gifted with advanced technology which would give them greater weapons and better means of traversing the stars. The empire of the durvess would slowly become re-organized and cease fires as the durvess would begin discovering evidence of other species. They would use their new technology for piracy and attack unsuspecting ships. The first ships to fall to them would be of creation. While this was considered more of a recreational act for them, The Forsaken would use them in it's plot to rebuild the Collector species. First, the Forsaken used thousands of them to raid the , now under control. Before Cerberus could make any major breakthroughs in the Collector technology there, the durvess managed to quietly infiltrate the station and slaughter many while taking a good number of them prisoner. Many more durvess migrated to the Praetorian Belt as a defensive perimeter around the base. Next, the durvess would be used to kidnap organics to be the base of the new Collectors. After many battles in the Skyllian War (and even during some) durvess would scour the battlefields and take the many wounded and dead bodies, both and to the Collector Base. Category:Species